La asistenta desbocada
by Gabylor
Summary: Después de dormir con el jefe, Bella empieza a preguntarse qué pasaría si su esposa llegara a enterarse. Cuando la esposa la arrincona en el estudio, ¡Bella lo descubre! 2/5 OS. de la mini-serie 'La asistenta de los Cullen' AVISO: Adaptación.


Mi primer encuentro sexual con el señor Cullen, tengo que decir que las cosas empezaron a cambiar realmente. Había estado trabajando para la familia Cullen durante más de dos años, y me llevaba realmente bien con todos. Toda la familia me trataba con amabilidad y el resto del personal me aceptaba como cualquiera de los suyos. Pero las cosas realmente cambiaron después de ese primer encuentro.

Creo que con toda justicia, no era tanto que alguien me tratara diferente como el hecho de que yo me sentía diferente. Supongo que estaba realmente paranoica más que otra cosa. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasaría si la señora Cullen descubría que había follado con su esposo en su cama mientras ella estaba en viaje de negocios? Sí, nada bueno podía salir de eso.

Aunque ciertamente al señor Cullen no parecía molestarle, habíamos estado juntos algunas veces más durante el último mes, pero tengo que decir que cada vez me estaba sintiendo más incómoda con eso. No me entendáis mal, ¡el sexo es genial! Además, no tenía la ilusión de que fuera a abandonar a su esposa por mí. ¡Dios, yo adoraba a la señora Cullen, y nunca le haría eso! Pero, había estado follando con su esposo. ¡Mierda!

De cualquier modo, ahora la señora Cullen estaría en casa por un largo tiempo, por lo que no estaría jugando al ama de casa con su esposo por un tiempo. Aun así, hice un punto tratando de permanecer fuera del camino de la esposa todo lo que podía. Sólo hacía mis tareas diarias y trataba de mantener todo muy profesional. Sin embargo, cada vez que veía a alguien mirándome, me entraban escalofríos preguntándome si sabían algo.

Una tarde estaba sacudiendo el polvo en el estudio cuando entró la señora Cullen.

—¿Bella, podría hablar contigo un momento? —No la había escuchado entrar porque estaba soñando despierta, ¡así que el sonido de su voz casi me hizo saltar la piel! —. Oh, lo siento querida, ¡no pretendía sorprenderte!

Me giré para ver a la señora Cullen de pie en la entrada viéndose despampanante, como siempre. Tenía un increíble cabello color caoba y brillantes ojos verdes. Todavía mantenía la misma figura de modelo que tenía cuando era una modelo de verdad como treinta años atrás, ¡incluso después de haber tenido dos hijos! Llevaba una falda negra muy bonita y una blusa granate acentuada por un collar doble de perlas. Su maquillaje estaba inmaculado, por supuesto, y al mirarla nunca sabrías que tenía por lo menos cincuenta años. ¡Honestamente, por qué su esposo la engañaba iba más allá de mi comprensión!

¡Por supuesto, no me estoy menospreciando! Quiero decir, con mis tetas 100E, mi largo pelo castaño, y mis brillantes ojos chocolates, podría hacer girar las cabezas muy fácilmente. Obviamente capté la atención del señor Cullen sin problema. Naturalmente, el sexy atuendo de asistenta que siempre usaba, aunque un poco estereotipado, ¡ciertamente no hacía daño en resaltar el atractivo!

Aun así, la señora Cullen tenía un cuerpo caliente y humeante. La había visto antes en traje de baño, y creedme, si puedo llenar un bikini así de bien cuando tenga su edad, me consideraré verdaderamente bendecida. Sus tetas son más pequeñas que las mías, pero ciertamente se mantienen bien. Supongo que probablemente se hizo una cirugía plástica para asegurarse de eso, pero oye, si tienes el dinero entonces yo digo que vayas por ello.

—¿Bella, estás bien? No pretendí sorprenderte. —La voz de la señora Cullen me atrajo de vuelta al momento.

Le sonreí y medio me reí.

—¡No, estoy bien! Lo siento, sólo estaba soñando despierta supongo. ¿Necesita algo? —La última parte salió con una risa nerviosa. Oh Dios mío, ¿y si ella sospechaba algo? Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

La señora Cullen se giró y cerró la puerta del estudio detrás de ella, y mi corazón realmente empezó a correr. ¡Oh mierda, ahora se iba a poner feo! Cuando se giró, se dirigió hacia el gran sofá de cuero que ocupaba un costado de la habitación. Se sentó en un extremo del sofá y luego palmeó el asiento mientras me miraba, así que fui y me uní.

Nerviosa, me senté frente a ella, y tan pronto como lo hice, ella empezó a hablar.

—¿Bella, por cuánto tiempo has estado trabajando para mi familia? —preguntó muy casualmente.

Yo la miré y respondí, tal calmada como pude.

—Creo que casi tres años.

Ella sonrió y dijo:

—Sí, supongo que eso es correcto. —La señora Cullen se reclinó en el sofá con su brazo sobre el respaldo y luego continuó—: Bella, he querido conversar contigo hace algún tiempo pero por supuesto, mi trabajo me ha mantenido viajando mucho últimamente y simplemente no he tenido la oportunidad.

Hizo una pausa y sólo dije:

—¿Sí, señora? —Definitivamente era más una pregunta porque no tenía idea de hacia dónde se dirigía esto, pero sospechaba que no sería bueno.

—Bueno querida, he querido decirte que creo que has hecho un trabajo impecable manteniendo esta casa en orden.

¡Creí que me iba a caer del sofá! Había estado conteniendo la respiración tratando de adivinar cómo me iba a disculpar por dormir con su esposo, y aquí estaba ella haciéndome cumplidos. ¡Completamente fuera de lo que esperaba!

—Se me ocurre, Bella, que últimamente no hemos hecho una revisión apropiada de tu trabajo. —Se alejó de mí y se sentó con la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá y luego cruzó sus piernas largas y elegantes—. Desde que volví del último viaje, le he estado preguntando a los otros miembros del personal para que me brinden alguna información sobre tu desempeño, y cada persona no tiene nada más que brillantes alabanzas para tu trabajo. ¡Mi esposo, especialmente, parece estar bastante complacido con tu trabajo!

¡Oh mierda, aquí venía! Traté de permanecer tranquila y sonreír, pero en mi interior me estaba preparando para que cayera el golpe.

La señora Cullen se giró y me miró directamente y entonces dijo:

—Bella, creo que mereces un aumento. ¡A partir de esta semana, tu sueldo será aumentado en un quince por ciento! —Su sonrisa acababa de iluminar toda la habitación, ¡y yo pensé que iba a llorar!

Sentí que mi mandíbula caía abierta, y traté como pude, pero simplemente parecía que no podía cerrarla. Tartamudeé un débil "Gracias," pero mi boca estaba tan seca que apenas podía hablar.

Como si pudiera leerme la mente, la señora Cullen dijo:

—Déjame preparar bebidas para las dos. ¡Esto pide una celebración! —Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta el bar y sacó dos vasos y empezó a preparar bebidas para ambas.

Yo simplemente me recliné sobre el sofá, todavía demasiado impresionada para absorberlo todo. Finalmente hice trabaja a mi boca y dije:

—Señora Cullen, eso es tan generoso, ¡pero realmente no tiene que hacerlo! ¡Su familia ya ha hecho tanto por mí!

Ella se giró y volvió al sofá con los dos tragos en la mano. Mientras me dio el mío, respondió:

—Tonterías, querida. Nosotros apreciamos todo lo que haces, y esto es sólo un pequeño pago para demostrar nuestra sinceridad al decir eso.

Bebí un gran trago de alcohol de lo que me había dado y lo sentí arder mientras tragaba. Tosí un poco y la señora Cullen se rio de mi obvia inexperiencia. Yo le sonreí dejé mi vaso la mesa de café frente al sofá. La señora Cullen bebió algunos tragos de su bebida y luego lo dejó sobre la mesa de café junto al mío.

Se volvió a reclinar contra el sofá y con la mano sobre el respaldo. Me sonrió y luego preguntó:

—¿Bella, estás cómoda con el uniforme que seleccionamos para ti?

¡Su pregunta realmente me tomó por sorpresa! Bajé la mirada hasta mi uniforme tradicional de asistenta francesa y medio me encogí de hombros. Siempre me había parecido más sexy que funcional, pero realmente nunca tuve problemas con él. En realidad como que me gustaba el modo en que mi escote se mostraba bien por encima de la diminuta cosita del frente, y mis piernas se veían absolutamente increíbles extendiéndose hacia abajo desde mi culo debajo de esa corta falda. La volví a mirar a ella y respondí:

—Realmente nunca pensé en eso, pero sí, estoy perfectamente bien con él. Si quiere que lo cambie, estaré feliz de hacerlo.

La señora Cullen se inclinó hacia adelante y puso su mano sobre la mía y se rio.

—No, por supuesto que no, querida. Sólo quería estar segura de que te parecía bien. —Bajé la mirada hacia su mano y volví a mirar su cara, y pensé en lo hermosa que era su sonrisa. Entonces me di cuenta de que parecía que su mano se demoraba un poco demasiado.

—Señora Cullen…

Ella me detuvo antes de poder empezar.

—Oh, por favor, llámame Marie. En cualquier momento en que estemos a solas como ahora siéntete en libertad de llamarme por mi primer nombre. —Le dio un pequeño apretón a mi mano y luego la soltó.

Doblé las manos sobre mi regazo y bajé la mirada hacia el sofá. Realmente no estaba segura de qué estaba pasando aquí, pero estaba empezando a sentirse más que extraño.

—Marie, te agradezco otra vez por todo, pero supongo que ahora debería volver a mis deberes.

La señora Cullen se inclinó hacia mí y realmente se deslizó a través del sofá hasta que estuvo sentada justo a mi lado. El brazo que había estado sobre el respaldo ahora estaba envuelto a través de mi hombro y su otra mano descansaba sobre mi rodilla.

—Por favor, quédate un rato. Me encantaría pasar un poco de tiempo conociéndote mejor. —Su voz salió a través de un ronco susurro, ¡y me destruyó totalmente la guardia!

—Señora Cullen…

Otra vez, me detuvo.

—¡No, no, Marie! Dime Bella, ¿alguna vez has besado a otra mujer?

La miré sorprendida ¡y antes de darme cuenta ella se estaba inclinando y plantando sus labios sobre los míos! El olor de su perfume era tan intoxicante, ¡y sus labios eran más suaves que nada que hubiera imaginado alguna vez! Me recliné hacia atrás en el sofá, y Marie se inclinó más hacia mí mientras la mano sobre mi rodilla empezaba a arrastrarse lentamente hacia arriba por mi pierna. Me las arreglé para alejarme de su beso, pero su mano permaneció sobre la parte interna de mi muslo mientras yo empezaba a hablar.

—¿Pero qué pasa con el señor Cullen?

Sus increíbles ojos verdes sólo estaban a pulgadas de los míos mientras susurraba:

—Está jugando golf y no vendrá a casa por lo menos en tres horas. Tenemos el lugar para nosotras.

Sonreí nerviosamente, y me acercó más a ella con el brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Su otra mano subió directo a mis bragas, y me encontré abriendo mis piernas para dejarla continuar. Ella empujó a un lado el delgado material y rozó las puntas de sus dedos contra la parte exterior de mi vagina. Yo gemí y suspiré ante la sensación de su toque eléctrico.

Marie retrocedió levemente y luego descansó su cabeza al lado de la mía mientras susurraba en mi oído:

—¡Tu coño está tan mojado! No puedo esperar a tener una probada. —Entonces se paró frente a mí y empezó a desvestirse. Yo todavía estaba mitad sentada, mitad recostada en el ángulo del sofá, así que empecé a sentarme y sacarme mi ropa—. No, no, querida —Marie me detuvo—. ¡Te quiero justo del modo en que estás! —Está bien, así que ella tenía la fantasía de hacerlo con la asistenta. ¿Quién no?

Marie se inclinó mientras se salía de la falda, y pude ver sus tetas pequeñas y firmes presionando contra la tela de su sujetador. ¡Sus pezones eran tan firmes que se abultaban a través del material! Se paró encarándome sólo con su sujetador negro y bragas de encaje a juego y me guiñó un ojo mientras alcazaba atrás para desabrochar el sujetador. Yo sonreí cuando sus pequeñas tetas redondeadas cayeron, ¡y me impresionó la longitud de sus pezones! Siguió sacándose las bragas, y mientras salía de ellas se arrodilló en el suelo frente a mí.

Marie puso las manos entre mis rodillas y lentamente las deslizó hacia arriba por la parte externa de mis piernas. Las siguió moviendo hacia arriba hasta que alcanzó la cima de mis bragas. Sujetó la pretina elástica y empezó a tirarla hacia abajo, ¡y naturalmente yo alcé mi culo lo suficiente como para permitir que me las pudiera sacar! ¡Hablando de sacar algo! Aquí estaba yo extendida sobre un sofá con la esposa del jefe de rodillas y lista para hacerme despegar.

Acomodé la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el brazo del sofá mientras Marie se inclinaba hacia mí. Levantó la falda de mi uniforme, exponiendo mis vellos castaños. Su mano izquierda vagó por mi costado y subió hasta mis grandes tetas. Suavemente frotó su dedo adelante y atrás a través de mi pezón, ¡el cual fue fácil de encontrar porque estaba enterrado justo a través de la tela de mi uniforme! Con su mano derecha, lentamente pasó los dedos por mi vello púbico. No tenía todo un arbusto de vello, pero había suficiente ahí para cubrir la zona.

Alcé la cabeza para ver qué estaba haciendo ella, y tan pronto como se encontraron nuestros ojos, Marie sonrió y bajó la cabeza. Pasó su lengua todo el camino desde la base de mi vagina hasta la cima de mi clítoris, y entonces simplemente se quedó ahí por un rato sobre mi pequeña protuberancia. Yo estaba gimiendo y retorciéndome de placer mientras ella revoloteaba atrás y adelante, ¡dándome un placer tan dulce! Los dedos de su mano izquierda ahora estaban apretando mi teta derecha, y yo deseaba mucho sacarla para que ella pudiera jugar con el pezón.

Marie empezó tirar hacia abajo su mano izquierda, y antes de saberlo tenía ambas manos a cada lado de mi vagina, abriéndola. Entonces enterró su lengua profundamente dentro de mi coño, ¡y pensé que iba a gritar! ¡No podía creer lo larga que parecía su lengua! Nunca antes había tenido a nadie bajando sobre mí así, pero supongo que realmente se necesita de una mujer para saber cómo complacer a otra ¡Hice una nota mental para llamar a un par de amigas en el siguiente par de semanas para programar una o dos fiestas de pijama!

Marie siguió moviendo su lengua dentro y fuera de mi coño y luego lamiendo atrás y adelante a través de mi clítoris. Cada vez que pensaba que una acción me iba a llevar sobre el borde, ella cambiaba repentinamente y volvía a encender mi motor. Sentía elevarse y caer la necesidad de explotar y luego elevarse aun más antes de volver a caer. Me estaba volviendo loca, y finalmente sólo grité:

—¡Oh Dios mío, haz que me corra ya!

Tan pronto como dije eso, ella aceleró. Empezó a lamer mi clítoris más rápido mientras enterraba un par de dedos dentro de mi coño. Podía sentir la intensidad elevándose mientras ella seguía bombeando con sus dedos y su lengua seguía cosquilleando mi clítoris. Sentí todo mi cuerpo empezando a sacudirse mientras alcanzaba finalmente el clímax.

Simplemente me quedé ahí acostada, completamente gastada y sin aliento, mientras Marie se levantaba y empezaba a frotarse la vagina. Me miró con una sonrisa malvada en su cara mientras usaba el dedo índice para limpiar algo de mis jugos de su barbilla. Luego se metió el dedo en la boca, chupándolo como si fuera la polla del día. Le devolví la sonrisa y sentí una sensación de cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo.

Marie dio medio paso más cerca de mí y luego se arrodilló sobre mi entrepierna, montando mis caderas. Yo sólo me quedé ahí esperando a ver qué seguía, y entonces se alzó un poco y movió su vagina más cerca de mi cara. ¡Está bien, ahora lo entiendo! Yo nunca había estado con una mujer, pero ya había decidido que éste no sería mi último encuentro.

Mientras ella bajaba su coño sobre mi cara, yo saqué mi lengua y empecé a lamer entre sus vellos. Eran bonitos y cortos, y podía saborear sus jugos que ya empapaban su vello púbico. Me recordó a mí lamiendo mis propios jugos de la polla de su esposo, y mientras pensaba eso, se abrió la puerta del estudio, ¡y quién entraría sino el mismo esposo!

—¡Oh, ahí estáis vosotras dos! ¡Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada! —Deja que el señor Cullen haga una gran entrada.

Miré a Marie impactada, pero ella le estaba sonriendo a Edward mientras decía:

—No querido, sólo estábamos precalentando. ¿Por qué no vienes y te unes? —Entonces miró hacia abajo entre sus tetas, hacia mí y dijo—: No te importa, ¿cierto querida? —Yo estaba simplemente mortificada, pero sacudí mi cabeza negando.

Marie salió del sofá y caminó hacia su esposo dándole un beso agradable y grande. Podía decir que la lengua de él estaba en la boca de ella mientras se besaban por un rato realmente largo. Entonces él se alejó y dijo:

—¿No te dije que ella era deliciosa?

Marie giró y me sonrió y respondió:

—Sí, sin duda, ¡y tenías tanta razón!

Yo me senté impactada, ¡y fue todo lo que pude hacer para evitar que mi mandíbula golpeara el suelo! ¡Oh Dios mío, él le había contado acerca de nuestra aventura, y a ella le parecía bien! ¡Realmente no sabía qué decir!

Marie caminó de vuelta al sofá, diciendo:

—Está bien querida, estoy tan feliz de que fueras capaz de cuidar tan bien de mi esposo mientras yo estaba lejos. Ahora ambos te vamos a demostrar nuestro aprecio cuidando bien de ti. —Con eso ella se acostó de espalda sobre el sofá con la cabeza en el ángulo opuesto a donde yo estaba acostada. Apoyó la pierna izquierda sobre el sofá y separó bien sus piernas. Su mano derecha bajó hasta su vagina y empezó a frotarla, y con su mano izquierda usó un dedo para indicarme que fuera y me uniera a ella.

Me levanté y empecé a sacarme el uniforme, y esta vez no trató de detenerme. Mientras me sacaba de los hombros la parte superior y me inclinaba hacia adelante para salir de él, pude sentir mis senos empujando contra el sujetador sin tirantes. Al levantarme, busqué detrás de mí y dejé libres mis pechos, y oí a Marie chillar con deleite cuando hicieron su gran entrada.

—¡Oh querida, esos son unos senos tan grandes y hermosos!

No sabía si me estaba hablando a mí o a Edward, y no me molesté en averiguarlo. Ni siquiera me había molestado en mirar hacia atrás, pero podía oírlo sacándose la ropa. Yo estaba observando la mirada en el rostro de Marie mientras sus ojos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo. Su mirada me hacía sentir como si fuera Navidad, ¡con ella como la niñita y yo como el regalo que siempre había querido!

Me arrodillé frente a ella y puse mis manos en la parte interna de sus muslos. Todo el tiempo, no quité mis ojos de ella, y ahora ella estaba mirando los míos. Sonreí mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante y empezaba a lamer su coño.

—Oh sí —gimió ella mientras yo empezaba a mover mi lengua atrás y adelante a través de su clítoris. Seguí mirándola mientras ella rodaba la cabeza hacia atrás y empujaba las caderas para encontrar mi cara.

Mientras ella yacía ahí así, Edward entró en mi línea de visión. Ahora estaba completamente desnudo mientras avanzaba y ponía su polla sobre la boca de su esposa. Sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió mientras abría la boca y codiciosamente tomaba todo el miembro profundamente dentro de su garganta. Yo pensaba que era una chupa pollas bastante buena, ¡pero esta señora tenía algunas locas habilidades! Empezó a rebotar su cabeza atrás y adelante, y desde donde yo estaba arrodillada podía ver su lengua recorriendo la base de su polla mientras él seguía empujando su polla dentro de su boca. ¡Yo no podía creer que no se estuviera ahogando con esa cosa!

Seguí chupando y lamiendo su vagina, ¡completamente hipnotizada por el espectáculo que estaba obteniendo de estos dos! Miré la cara de Edward y su cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia adelante, y yo podía decir que estaba totalmente dichoso. Marie lo estaba mirando también, observando el placer que le estaba dando a su esposo. Edward estiró su mano derecha y empezó a jugar con sus pezones, primero uno y luego el otro. Estaba empezando a sentirme un poco dejada de lado ¡porque nadie estaba jugando con mis pezones!

Marie giró la cabeza y el pene de Edward se salió de su boca, aterrizando en el puente de su nariz. Fue casi cómico, pero me las arreglé para no reírme. Ella estaba cerca de correrse, y yo estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para copiar las cosas que ella me había hecho. Quería hacer que llegara cerca y luego cambiar las cosas igual como había hecho ella, y hasta ahora parecía estar funcionando. Edward salió de mi línea de visión, pero yo seguí mirando a su esposa mientras ella trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos para ver lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Antes de saberlo, sentí las manos de Edward en mis caderas, frotando los costados y luego los cachetes de mi trasero. Suspiré mientras lo sentía guiando su polla dentro de mi coño empapado. Cada vez que embestía dentro empujaba mi lengua dentro del coño de Marie con un poco más de fuerza ¡y a ella le encantaba! ¡A mí me encantaba, y a juzgar por los sonidos que venían de detrás de mí, diría que a Edward también le encantaba!

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y yo pude sentir sus manos deslizándose hacia mis tetas, ¡finalmente! Alcanzó mis pezones y empezó a pellizcarlos y yo casi me pierdo justo ahí en ese momento. Empecé a empujar hacia atrás para encontrar sus embestidas, pero nunca perdí mi ritmo con el clítoris de Marie. Ella estaba agarrando los cojines igual como había hecho yo antes, y juzgando por el modo en que se retorcía, decidí que estaba bien y lista. Empecé a lamer su clítoris más y más rápido mientras metía un par de dedos en su coño empapado.

Marie echó la cabeza bien hacia atrás sobre el brazo del sofá, empujando hacia arriba con la cabeza y haciendo que su coño se aplastara en mi cara. Yo enterré mi lengua tan profundo como pude en su coño con mis dos dedos, y ella dejó salir un apasionado gemido de liberación mientras yo la llevaba sobre el borde. Su grito inició una cadena de eventos porque verla correrse me llevó a la cima mientras empujaba tan duro como pude hacia atrás contra Edward. Su polla se enterró tan profundamente en mi vagina que simplemente no pude soportarlo más y repentinamente fui yo la que estaba gimiendo de placer. Verme corriéndome debió haber sido todo lo que Edward necesitó, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que él estaba gimiendo e hizo una última zambullida profunda dentro de mi coño.

Todos nosotros colapsamos ahí mismo donde estábamos. Marie estaba respirando profundamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzando su cara. Yo estaba acostada entre sus piernas con la cabeza sobre su estómago y mis brazos envueltos alrededor de su espalda. Edward estaba cubriendo mi espalda con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mí y sus manos todavía agarrando mis senos. No recuerdo quien empezó a reírse primero, pero no mucho después todos empezamos a reír.

Edward se salió de encima de mí y luego me tendió la mano para ponerme de pie. Yo le extendí la mano a Marie, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—No, estoy bien aquí por ahora.

Yo me giré y miré a Edward, pero él ya estaba cruzando la habitación hasta su ropa la cual estaba diseminada al lado del escritorio.

—Siento tener que hacer esto señoras, pero realmente necesito apurarme. Sólo pasé a buscar algunas tarjetas de presentación para repartirlas en el club. —Se paró allí poniéndose la ropa e hicimos un breve contacto visual. Él me guiñó y

sonrió mientras continuaba—: ¡Pero no permitáis que eso os detenga! ¡Seguid adelante y disfrutad. Ciertamente yo lo hice!

Marie giró de lado y le sonrió.

—¡Te lo agradezco querido, por contarme todo acerca de nuestra maravillosa Bella! ¡Es toda una sorpresa!

Sentí que me ruborizaba mientras miraba su cuerpo firme y juvenil. ¡Todavía era tan difícil imaginar que tenía más de cincuenta! ¡Esta señora se cuidaba muy seriamente!

Edward había terminado de vestirse, cruzó el estudio y se inclinó sobre el sofá para darle un beso rápido a su esposa.

—Tengo que correr, pero estaré en casa en un par de horas. —Luego me miró a mí y dijo—: Cuida bien de ella, ¿vale? —Entonces le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió a su esposa antes de continuar—, ¡pero no trates de cansarla! ¡Tengo planes para después, para las dos! —Entonces se levantó y salió del estudio.

Marie y yo nos miramos y simplemente empezamos a reírnos. Ella volvió a rodar de espalda y extendió ambos brazos hacia mí. Yo me moví hacia ella y me acosté encima suyo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor mientras ella me envolvía con los suyos. Recosté la cabeza sobre su hombro, y entonces ella alzó la cabeza y plantó un beso grande y mojado en mis labios. Su mano derecha se estiró alrededor y empezó a jugar con mi pezón, y yo sólo gemí dentro de su boca.

Me alejé y me incliné hacia abajo para poner mis labios sobre su pezón. Ella gimió mientras movía mi lengua atrás y adelante a través de su pezón increíblemente firme. Le sonreí y dije:

—¡Veo que alguien más tiene pezones sensibles!

Marie me devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

—¡Querida, no tienes idea! Creo que necesitamos movernos al dormitorio. ¡Ahí tendremos mucho más espacio para estirarnos!

Yo me levanté y me puse frente a ella. Le tendí una mano y la ayudé a levantarse y ella se giró y empezó a moverse hacia la puerta. Yo me agaché y empecé a reunir nuestra ropa, pero Marie se detuvo y volvió a girar diciendo:

—Deja eso. La asistenta puede recogerlas después.

Yo dudé y dije:

—¡Pero yo soy la asistenta!

Marie se rio, sonrió y dijo:

—No, ahora mismo, no lo eres. Ahora mismo eres mi amante, ¡y lo único que importa es el placer que nos podemos dar la una a la otra! —guiñó un ojo y luego se giró y salió por la puerta. Yo sólo sonreí y tiré la ropa junto al sofá y la seguí.

Para el momento en que llegué al pasillo fuera del estudio, Marie ya estaba al inicio de la escalera, mirando hacia atrás, hacia mí y sonriendo. Yo recordé la primera vez que tuve sexo con su esposo y cómo me había puesto y le había devuelto la mirada desde ese lugar mientras él se levantaba y me miraba desde la misma posición donde yo estaba de pie ahora. Me dio escalofríos por el recuerdo, ¡pero eran buenos escalofríos!

Marie siguió subiendo los escalones, y yo empecé a caminar por el pasillo para unirme a ella. De algún modo estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad y estaba excitada. Ya había experimentado mucho más de lo que había imaginado alguna vez en mi joven vida pero no tenía dudas de que esta caliente señora todavía tenía un montón de cosas que podría enseñarme.

Mientras alcanzaba la escalera, oí la voz de Marie llamándome.

—¿Vienes? ¡Esta gran cama está horriblemente solitaria sólo conmigo en ella!

Yo sonreí y empecé a subir la escalera, mareada de excitación. Llegué a la puerta del dormitorio principal y me detuve para mirar alrededor, Marie había encendido un par de grandes velas, arrojaban una luz muy sensual por toda la habitación. Ahí en medio de la habitación había una gigante cama King size, con la cual me había llegado a familiarizar demasiado en las pasadas semanas. Marie había quitado la colcha y estaba acostada en medio de la cama con las manos dobladas detrás de la cabeza.

Todavía estaba completamente desnuda, y la sábana estaba amontonada a sus pies. Mientras yo miraba su adorable cuerpo, ¡me sorprendió ver que estaba usando un cinturón con un ¡dildo! Mis ojos deben haberse vuelto a agrandar más que mis aréolas, porque Marie se rio y dijo:

—¡No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a hacer la cama!

Fin

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mmmmmm- vale, lo reconozco, a mi tambien se me hizo un poco raro el Bella/Marie pero...mientras Edward tome parte , me da igual.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gabylor**


End file.
